The bathroom experience
by Light1290
Summary: Hermione is fascinated when she find Draco in the bathroom consumed with worry, and over hears something she properly shouldn't
1. Chapter 1

(May 1999, Hermione's 3rd year at Hogwarts)

Reflecting back on the situation, it fills me with delight, the second my fist hit that good for nothing, worthless, piece of shit's face, pure pleasure rushed through my veins. I had no control over the situation, it's like some switch inside me just turn on and i rush forward and punched him.

In the secret part of my brain, which I've tried to lock away, i see myself rushing forward and instead of draco taking the punch i see him catching my wrist,pulling me toward him and kissing me passionately, ohh my god, me being able to touch that perfect face and run my fingers through his snow white HERMIONE GRANGER! Control your thoughts, draco's a dick, he a womanizer and you're too good for him, anyway there always Harry to think about...

I thought all this and more as i worked my way down the castles hallways, under Harry's invisibility cloak, the summoning spell really did come in handy. I look down at the marauder's map and see the dot named draco pacing back and forward in the boy's bathroom. I'm going to apologize for earlier, or thats what im telling the good part of myself, really I'm going to see why Draco is pacing. I arrive at the bathroom and i open the door just so i can see draco's moving form. He's talking to himself,i open the door another bit so that i can heard what hes saying. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, NO this can't be happening, I'm a pure blood, I should be going out with Pansy, or ...SHIT, what's father going to say, he'll probably disown me. No Draco you have this under control, you can just dismiss your feelings like you have being doing for the last 2 years." Draco leaned against the edge of the sink and put his face in his hands.

I opened the door a bit more, I couldn't believe this Draco actually had a feelings. He turned around and stared at himself in the mirror, "come on Draco, come on, snap out of it". He turn the tap on and splashed water onto his face. I could be the water droplets running down his face, ohhh how i wanted to lick them off. Ok Granger if you're going to apologize, you might as well do it now. I took of the invisibility cloak and left it outside the door with the map wrapped in it. I slowly opened the door and walked into the bathroom, Draco turned around and saw me.

Draco turned around and saw me. He whispered to himself " Shit, I fell asleep in the bathroom again, didn't I, I dream of you when I'm asleep, you even appear when I'm awake daydreaming. There is no escaping you. I just wish it was true." He slowly saunters toward me, his eye gleaming what seems like lust, but that can't be..." Draco" I say hesitantly " I came to say I'm sorry, for punching you today"

. He's still looking at me in that way. " if in my dreams is the only way I'll be with you, then I'll dream forever". He moves even closer to me, my heart pick up a notch "Draco, why are you talking about dreams". A frowns forms in his perfect face, " Because this is one, you would never come to me while I'm awake, and because this is how it happened every other time". I suddenly understand, "Draco you're not asleep, I'm really here". He looks at me stunned "Wait what, but why would you do that, you hate me, I'm a bastard" he hangs his head with the last word in shame. "Because I told you, I came to apologize, and i saw that you were pacing and talking to yourself about something and i wanted to help" I said all this very fast. " You, wanted to help me, to help me ?" " Yes" I say moves even closer so that we're breathing the same air, "Hermione, are we alone, does anyone know that you're here". "No, i say but why would that mat...". Suddenly he puts a hand around my waist and pulls me closer, so we're chest to chest. " Because if they did i

couldn't do this". And then he kisses me, gently at first but then suddenly fierce, like he can't breath without my lips pressed to his. His hands work their way up my back and into my hair and tilth my head up to deepen the kiss. I push my hands up under his shirt, grab his hips and pull him even closer, his hand untwine themselves from my hair and move under my shirt, up to my bra, he slowly cups my boobs in his hands and plays with my nipples, tantalizing me.

I pull off his shirt and run my hands over his perfect chest, his hand gingerly move down to my naval and he gently zips down my skirt. I gasp and it drops to the ground. Draco freezes, he whispers to me "It's ok if you don't want to, I know it's a lot for you to taking in, I just thou..." I break him off and press my mouth to his stronger now, knowing what I want. He glides his hand into my panties and touches me, "Oh Mione, you're so wet" he says between kisses, and in turn his boner presses up against my side.

He steps back and stares at me, topless and soaking panies. "What" I say in a soft purr, "Nothing" he replies " I just wanted to see you like this, in real life instead of in my dreams".

he pulls me toward his and leans me up against the sink, I wrap my legs around him and he pushes into me, he thrusts into me, fast and hot. I cum almost in the first 5 minutes, but he continues growing faster and faster, fucking me harder and harder. Then he whispers in my ear " cum again for me beautiful" I explode all around him and whisper to him "your turn lover boy", and if my word are a trigger and he falls over the edge


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up sweaty damp and cold, for a few seconds i had no idea where I was. I diddly felt a warm arm curl into to me and hug me tighter around my waist. "WAIT WHAT" I screamed in my head, I realized I was fully naked and the arm around me was attached to a pale blond boy, he was naked too. A flood of memories can back to me at once. The night before, stalking Malfoy, the SEX. "Fucking shit I just had sex with DRACO MALFOY" this was too much to take in. The arm around hugged me even tighter and then MALFOY groaned in his sleep and muttered "Hermione, no don't leave me here, not like this, not after..." He rolled over on his sleep, releasing me from his arm. " IM SORRY" he screamed, I quickly began to try to wake him up in the fear that's some on who would hear him and find us like this... I wiped away the sweat from his forehead and shook his arm frantically whispering "wake up Draco, wake up, SHHHH it's ok, I'm here". His eyes fly open and stared at me.

I was sure I looked a complete mess, just having slept on the bath room floor and fucked Draco but he didn't seem to notice, he looked up at me in what looked like lust and admiration, but that couldn't be? Then suddenly he brought my face down to his in a passionate kiss, it started off pretty basic but then I was staking him, and bending down so there was a dark curtain of hair hiding our faces. I was aware of something hard and long pressing into stomach, I pulled away, his hard cock was between his legs, he looked up at me sheepishly and then his face curled into a smirk and he said "Granger, what you gonna do about this small problem we have". I reached back and grabbed it with an evil smirk on my face and purred " Oh come on Malfoy, it seems like a big problem to me".

Then I lowered myself down onto his beautiful hard dick. He groaned with the deliciousness of my moves. I began to move up and down, faster and faster, he was groaning with lust for me and the sweet pleasure of my movements. I was moaning, he groaned "oh Granger, your so tight on my fat cock, faster, faster". I obeyed his command, going faster and faster... He came in an explosion of pleasure, and I soon after him. I collapsed onto his chest, and we lay like that for around 15 minutes.

We suddenly hear foot steps coming down the stairs towards the bath room, I looked at Draco in alarm. He stood up and grabbed my clothes and his which were thrown every were, I grabbed the invisibility cloak from out side the door, took my clothes from Malfoy and swiftly put the cloak over me. Draco bolted into a stall with half his clothes already on.

The door a swung open and Blaise entered. He looked around and called out the door " See Pansy, told you there wasn't anyone in here". She looked around and entered the boys bathroom, "I was sure I heard a scream and groans coming from here". "I'd say they were just coming from Malfoy's room" he retorted "you know him and all his bitches" he smirks.

Then Draco flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall he was in. He went over to Blaise who was at the sink he and Hermione fucked on just last night. Draco looked up at Blaise with a sneer and said "that is this I hear about all my bitches".

He seemed to be looking a Hermione from the corners of his eye and giving her apologetic look. "Well just how you seemed to have fucked every girl in this place by the noises coming out of your room each night" sneered Blaise, "and the fact that every girl looks at you like they've seen you naked and what to see more" added Pansy.

Draco just smirked at them and said "oh please your just jealous" and with that he lead them out of the bathroom. Hermione was left there to contain plate here pervious actions and feel like a huge slut, but what she could deny even to herself was that she wanted more of that beautiful Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey anyone whos reading this, This is my 3rd chapter, hope you like it. If your into the whole Hermdray thing I have another fanfic that a continued version of a fanfic by the darkunicorn (i have asked for copyright) heres a link s/10098412/1/The-closer-you-are-to-the-light-the-bigger-the-shadow please review i'd love to know if anyone actually reading :0 sorry for any spelling mistake but you know dyslexia and all that :) see you soon Light**

Hermione ran up to the common room, still under the invisibility cloak but clothed this time. The fat lady seemed surprised when a faceless voice murmured the password but swung open all the same.

She nearly bumped head first into a worried looking Ron but caught herself. Ron was pacing the common room whilst talking to Harry. " Harry this just isn't like her, she punches Draco, she not up early to study before we go to Hogsmeade and is Padma is right she's not in the dorm room".

Harry also looked worried but less than Ron." It's ok Ron he said she's probably just in the library, you know Hermione she wouldn't do anything that would get her in trouble". Hermione slipped passed them and she climbed the girls dorm staircase she thought to herself, oh Harry how wrong you are, I just had sex with the guy that's father help kill your parents.

She stared wondering, what if Harry and Ron found out ? what would they do ? what would she do ? what would the whole school think of her ? what was going to happen next ? where her and draco just go around pretending like nothing had happen ? could she even do that?

She was so in her head she didn't even notice Jinny standing right infront of her and bumped into her as she did the invisibility cloak slid off, "Hey" Ginny yelled "What was that for".

She was so different when she wasn't around Harry Hermione thought, maybe Harry would like her if she saw her as herself and not as Ron's kid sister that had a crush on him.

"Sorry" Hermione muttered and stepped around her, Ginny grabbed her arm, " hey what's wrong" she said meeting Hermione's eyes. Hermione shook her head and tried to move forwards but Ginny insisted.

Ginny a way had a way of seeing right through Hermione's good girl disguise and apparently had no problem seeing that Hermione was upset now. Ginny pulled Hermione into her room and made her sit on the bed, she took both her shoulder and made Hermione look at her.

"Now" she said very sternly "what's up, you've got that whole I'm sad but don't ask me what's wrong thing on your face and your hair and clothes are all messed up, Hermione you look like someone ra[ped you and then you slept on the floor".

How the hell did Ginny get all that just by a glance at her. Hermione looked away from Ginny, ashamed and not knowing whether to tell her or not. Finally she couldn't stand it any more and burst out crying. Ginny pulled her into a huge hug and sat on the bed beside her "Oh Mione, tell me what's wrong, I can guess but I think it would be good for you to tell me".

Hermione hiccuped and then told Ginny everything, how she had followed Draco down into the boy's bathroom, how he had been upset and talking about her, how she had talked to him and then how they had fuck. She told Ginny about how much she loved it and felt like a whore because she wanted to do it again, she also told her how this morning Draco had left her and went off with Blaise and Pansy would had both informed her of Draco's bitch and how now she was put into that category.

Ginny listened to her the whole time, not interrupted or making judgmental faces but just listening. When Hermione finally stopped Ginny looked at her appraisingly and said "Now Mione, you know I'm no nun but I have no real experience with what you just told me, I can guess you worried if your pregnant and you're worried that Harry and my brother will find out what happened".

Hermione whimpered and said " I'm not worried about being pregnant, I took Wonder Carrey's pill last week, to stop my period but yea, what is Harry and Ron find out, what will they think of me they'll never talk to me agdioh" the last word was lost and she dug her face into a pillow.

"And Ginny what are me and Draco going to do now, I feel like his whore". Ginny didn't answer for a moment, she didn't know what to say, she finally hug Hermione even tighter and whisper in her ear "It will be ok Hermione, for the sounds of it Draco didn't just want you for a quick fuck and he was the one who started on you, I bet Ron and harry wouldn't find out an even if they do I'll deal with them"

Hermione was so grateful for Ginny at that moment, sure she could be as hot tempered as Ron sometime and even slutier than Pansy but she was Hermione's only girlfriend and she loved her for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope you like this one :) please review. Light **

That day she went to hogsmead with Ron and Harry, Ron kept remarking no how gloomy Hermione was and Harry was looking at her funny.

Hermione tried her best to seem cheerful but she couldn't take her mind of her current situation and the consequences for her actions. The three of them went into the three broom sticks before they went back to school.

Hermione almost at once spotted Draco and quickly looked away in fear of being caught gawking at her lover. She felt wrong even thinking that word, lover was such a strange term to pin Malfoy as he had alway been jerk or dickhead or even evil sex god to her but never had he been lover or anything close to it.

Suddenly she saw a hand waving infront of her face "hello Hermione, herm to earth herm to earth, can you hear me" Ron said irritably "what" she snapped. "

"just asking if you wanted a butter beer" Harry said calmly, " you ok herm, you seem thence.. Ohhhh" Harry cut off as he caught her glance at Malfoy. " ohhh... What" Ron said, trying understand the scene.

"Hermione is glaring at Malfoy is oh, what he do this time, are you gonna bring him out side and kick his ass" asked Harry. A variety of scenes where Hermione was doing something else to his ass ran through her head but she shook her head and controlled her thoughts.

" no harry" she said with a hit of annoyance I her voice " Malfoy's is just being his regular dicky self" but her breath caught as his eyes flicked to hers and didn't let her go.

Just as Hermione was about to go into the dinning hall for dinner a hand caught hers and pulled her into a supply closet.

Arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hard chest. Lips found hers and she was greeted by a passionate kiss, almost like the lips owner couldn't breath without his lips pressed to hers. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the owner neck.

She pulled away and saw the beautiful face of Blaise.

**Whahahaha I got yea, you'll just have to wait to see what happens next :) I'll try update as soon as possible :) see ya Light.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while, I'm sory but I hope you likw this one, Please review, please, please, please. Light 3**

I was shocked, stunned even, that for the last 5mins had just being making out with Blaise, one of Malfoy's friends. Of course I was annoyed at Malfoy for ignoring me and stuff but that doesn't give someone the right to go and make out with one of their closed friends.

I stepped bad quickly but bumped into the supply closet wall and tripped over a bucket so I land back onto Blaine's chest. He grinned at me "well Hermione" he said in a soft purr "I can see why Draco banged you, now where were we".

He bent in for another kiss but I pulled back, resolved in my decision not to make out with Blaise, no matter how hard his chest was or how huge his erected dick felt against my crotch... no Hermione focus, he's draco's friend. When I backed away again he pushed me up against the wall "now Hermione, me and Draco have a deal, He gets the main course and I get the leftovers. You are now his leftovers, there for you are mine, weather you like it or not".

He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, pressing me close to him. He kissed me fiercely, pushing his tongue into my mouth rough and sort of hot. I didn't want to be but I was so wet, I finally kissed him back, I thought it would be no harm kissing him, but I would go no further.

He groaned in my mouth and pressed me against the wall even harder. his boner was so hard "Oh Hermione, I've wanted you for so long" he said between kisses, his boner certainly implied that he had. He worked his hands from my thighs up to my jumper and slide his hands under my shirt. I pulled away, I wasn't going to let him get to 2nd base, I still didn't know what was going on between me and Draco, but he shoved my head back so I bumped it off the wall leaving a rather large bump and smashed his lips back onto mine. I was fighting him now but he seemed not to notice.

His cold hand found my breasts and he pulled my nipples so much that it hurt. I cried out but he covered my mouth with his so that it was muffled. "I told you Hermione, you're mine whether you like it or not" he growled at me. My eyes flew open, he was going to rape me, Blaise was going to rape me in a supply closet and I could do nothing to stop it. He worked his hands down to my skirt and I felt his and on my inner thigh and then under my panties.

His finger worked rapidly at my clith whilst kissing me firmly. I started to cry, I couldn't help it "please Blaise, don't do this, please, please no" I sobbed. "Ganger, you know you don't mean that, just look at how wet you are, I knew your whole good girl was just a pretence, just just a slut like all the other sluts Draco has fucked" he whisper in my ear. He unbuckled his belt, pulled aside my panties and suck the tip in.

"Now Hermione, is there anything you want to say before I start, I don't know like, I don't think it will fit or should I just fuck you until you scream" Blaise said.

"Draco's dick is so much bigger than yours" I growled. With that he pulled away, I thought he was done but he grabbed a rope and magiced it so that it tied my hands behind my back, my boobs so that they bulged and in my mouth to act as a gag. "Now" he said "that's better". He put his tip in once more and just a he was about to thrust in the door swung open.

Draco stepped in. Taking in the whole scene of my naked and bound and Blaise tip in me. His eyes widened and he grabbed Blaise pulling him away from me."What the fuck do you think you're doing Blaise, I told you to go get Hermione for me not to rape her" he shouted at Blaise, luckily the dining hall was now deserted so no one heard his outburst.

Blaise was speechless, he quickly tucked his dick back into his boxers and ran. Draco looked down at me with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm so sorry Mione" he murmured "Did he hurt you, how far did he get, are you ok"? He cut open the ropes with a pocket knife he got from under his robes. I looked up at his and burst into tears, he ran forward and cradled me to his chest.

Sobs heaved my body body and I buried my face into his neck. "Mione, I'm so sorry, Blaise is a dick I know, but normally be doesn't do anything like this. how far did he get"? "Only the tip, but if you hadn't walked in, he would have, he would have..." I trailed off as I hiccuped. I stopped crying and sat up, the ropes still bound my hands and boobs.

"Would it be a totally dick move if I fucked you now, because I have to say Mione, you look so hot".

By his huge boner bulging from his pants Hermione could see that he meant it. Of course the experience with Blaise had been awful but with draco it seemed hot and made her wet just thinking about it.

"No" she whisper "It wouldn't be totally dicksh". Draco looked shocked but so turned on. She stood up and closed the door. Draco took out his wand and got some more rope to wrap around her hands so that she was tied to the ceiling.

"Open your legs" he order "as wide as you can". She lifted her legs into a 's eyes widened at her flexibility and order some rope to tie around her ankles and knee so that he couldn't move them. He came towards her and dropped his trousers.

She was so wet, she didn't know what it was about giving over all the control to him but it was so... hot. He kisses me soft and sweetly but then rams into me and fuckes me harder and harder so I'm screaming with the pleasure "Oh my fucking god Draco, OH OH OH" He moans at my words and speeds up.

I come so hard again and again and again. he then comes into me with a loud groan of pleasure. It was quick, it was hard but it was mind blowing. He unties my bounds and I collapsed onto him and pulls me to his chest "God granger, that was amazing.

**Ok I know it had alot of sex and stuff but there had been nothung for 2 chapters and why bother rating it M if there wasn't, hope you liked it, please review. Light **

**Ps. I'll update and soon as I can, :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry this one's pretty short but I'll try to put one up in a day or two, please review**

After that we left the supply closet one at a time so we didn't draw attention to ourselves. I went back to the common room where I saw Harry and Ron waiting for me. "Where have you been" Ron said irritability, "None of your business, I mean the library" I said quickly correcting my mistake sure if I didn't tell them some sort of excuse it would seem suspicious.

"What's this" Harry asked touching a spot of bleach that must have gotten on her when the whole Draco thing had been going on. "Emm, it ,must have been from dinner, some emm... sauce of something" I said hurriedly.

"But ?" Ron said puzzled, "God Ron will you just leave me alone" and with that she stormed up to her dorm. Once she gotten up to the dorm she wanted to go back down, she didn't want to stay up in her empty room alone, she wanted, needed to talk to someone. She went to find Ginny. In the end Ginny was in the girls bathroom.

"I thought you'd come and talk to me, so what happened" said Ginny with a slight smile. "I don't know where to begin, Ginny so much has happened". "Well I won't know until up tell me, why don't you start by telling me why you weren't at dinner, and don't give me the whole I was in the library thing" Ginny teased. "Well, do you know Blaise", "yea" Ginny tried to interrupt but Hermione continued "Yea he emm... nearly raped me, draco saved me just before and then he fucked my brains out" I said in a rush. "Woah woah, woah, slow down BLAISE WHAT!" Ginny stuttered."Well I sorta kissed him first..." I trailed off.

"But I swear I thought he was Draco" I told her before she could interrupt, "Ok... so did you talk to Draco afterwards, what's he going to do about Blaise and I'm sorry but what the hell is your relationship" Ginny said. "I have no idea for both questions" but for sure as hell I'm going to find out.

**ok yea :) I'll update soon, ohh and tell me if you guys like short chapters faster or long chapters that will properly take long, PLEASE PLEASE review :) love ya Light 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys enjoy, please review :) Light **

I didn't see Draco until the next day in potions class and then he didn't even look at me but Blaise smiled at me the whole way through the class. I tried to ignore him but it certainly pissed off Ron. "Why is that dipshit staring at you Herm, and grinning like theres no tomorrow." "I don't know Ron, just leave it" Harry said standing up for me.

I was starting to get depressed, and it didn't help that the weather was reflecting my mood. The great hall was grey and raining which just dampened my mood.

I bumped into Ginny once or twice and every time she gave me reassuring nods. My mood finally brightened when I received a outstanding in my transfiguration test. I started talking more but I could see that harry was suspicious. After transfiguration class Harry pulled me aside from Ron. "Ok Herm, something up, I don't know what it is but there something isn't there" He stared into my eyes, trying to see what I was upset about but shook my head."Ok you don't have to tell me, but know I'm alway here, and I love you" with that he kissed me on the forehead and ran after Ron. It was funny Harry could be really smart sometime he just had care.

"Well" I said to myself "that marks out harry as being anything other than a friend or more like a big brother". I rambled through the day doing nothing really just working and talking when talked to. When it was 8:00 I finally made up my mind and left to see Draco, I knew he was in the empty potion room thanks to the help of harry's map, I really had to start asking him.

I slowly pushed open the door. I could help getting the feeling of deja vu when I found Draco talking to himself and pacing. "Draco" I said questioningly and he jumped. "Merlin Hermione, you scared me" said causal but I could see the stress in his eyes. I ran over to him and hugged him. He was shocked but wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer to him .

"Ohh Draco what's wrong, tell me".

"Hermione" Draco said tentatively, "have you ever done something so awful, so dreadful and you can't undo it. You didn't exactly know what you were getting yourself into but now that you do you feel sick. Or have you ever discovered something about yourself that you don't know if you can control. You're just going day by day wondering when it will start or, who..." he trailed off.

" Ohh my god, you have, no... already" with that I pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, inked in pure black lines was the dark mark. I let go and stumbled away."Do you see now, that why we can't be together or why I can't do what I really want to do and go and beat up Blaise and then come and fuck you in my dorm where everyone will see that I... I, I don't know how I feel about up" he stuttered.

" I was in shock, for some reason tears started forming in my eyes, I couldn't hold them back. Draco notice and tried to stumble towards me but I drew back again, afraid that if he came too close I would be some how connected to that thing on his arm. I had no idea how I didn't realise, we had had sex like what... three time and I hadn't noticed.

I seemed incredible that it was only yesterday that I had woken up on that bathroom floor with him, then he seem so gentle, so I dunno Draco, but now he was... a death eater, i felt like Icarus, fly too close to the sun although my sun had been a beautiful, paled hair boy that, could put me into so much danger and y me being with him, even just for casual sex it was putting him in danger, and I could never put him in danger.

He looked so innocent waiting for my word that would either destroy him or would give someone else a reason to destroy him.

i didn't say anything for a longer time just gazed into his light silver grey eyes and he back pleading me for a answer. "Hermione I know it's hard for you, Blaise might come for you at any time, his fear of me won't last for him for long. Soon enough...

I'm sorry but this is doomed, we have nothing, we can't continue, Hermione, I... I love you, and even if you don't answer me. Even if you say in this strange state of speechlessness, just know, I love you and I am your's". he said all this very slowly but I still couldn't talk.

He rolled his eyes and groaned "Oh Merlin, I was going to be all romantic and leave or give you one last kiss, but honestly I can't bare to leave." With that he grabbed my elbows and kissed me like it was our first but also our last and left. I say to my knees, having no idea what to do or say.

I think I fainted but the last thing I heard was a low rough voice growling "Hello beautiful, my my what to do with you now.

** Whahahahah enough of a cliff hanger for you, I'll update soon. Please review. love ya all Light :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys it's a bit short but I really had no time this week. Hope you like it :) Light**

woke up in the hospital wing. I had no idea what day it was or how long I had been there.

I was awake but I had my eyes closed unwilling to wake up for fear I would be made to get out of the amazing warmness of the bed. I heard the door open and many footsteps walk towards me. "What happened to her" asked a familiar voice I couldn't identify due to my groggy state

"I don't know Mr. Wesley but her injures suggest someone attacked her" answered a voice with a tone of worry in it.

"could it have been Sirus Black " asked another voice. "I don't think so... but perhaps" answered a voice.

One pair of footsteps walked away. A cold hand grasped mine and squeezed my hand. "Oh Herm, what happened to you" said a voice I now recognized as Harry's please wake up", he bent his head down and leaned it against my chest.

I decided to obey and I opened my eyes hesitantly, but then I closed them shut straight away as the light nearly blinded me. I looked up and saw 2 smiling faces staring at me. Harry with a huge grin and Ron with his mouth wide open.

"Hermy, you're awake, Madam Pumfry, Madam Pumfry, Hermione is awake" Ron shouted. Madam Pumfry came running down to us, hold up her long robes so that she wouldn't trip over them.

"Miss, miss Granger, oh thanks Merlin you're awake. How do you feel, no actually don't worry just rest. We, I mean the staff and I were so worried, you've been asleep for 2 days."

8hours...8 hours... had it really been that long. 8 hours since Draco had said those 3 words. I, I, I could even say to myself. My face froze as I remembered. Harry saw, and a questioning look came over his face but Ron didn't seem to notice. "Hermione just rest" said Harry.

My eyes couldn't stay open and they closed.

I woke up again but I stead of a sunny day it was night. Moon light shined through the window and I was the only one in the hospitable wing. I was sort of creepy and me not having wand made me almost scared. A flash back hit like a gunshot.

I was in a dark room and standing to my feet. Blaise stood in front of me and I glared at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here, what the fuck do you want" I said raising my voice and glaring at him. "Oh Hermione, you think I was done with you after that small little encountering of our, you think I wouldn't leave you alone without fucking you at lease once" with those word he prowled towards me. I stepped back. "Oh Hermione Draco may e more powerful than me and the dark lord may trust him more, but he will never get me to leave you." I grabbed for my wand as quick as lighting and hit him with a stunning curse before he could even bat an eyelid.

My flash back even through surprisingly clear was painful and I let out a gasp of pain as I remembered it. I fell back onto my pillows. When I looked up again Ginny's face was staring at mine. "Hey stranger, you've been out a while, but for Merlin's sake what the hell was last night.

**Well... yea, hope you liked it, please review oh and tell me what you think should have happened or any ideas you wat me to put into the fanfic, love ya all :) 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys hope you like it please review**

I looked at ginny questionably " what do you mean what the hell was last night, I don't remember anything".

"I bet you don't all the fire whiskey you drank... My memories are only hazy but my god the shit you did last night" said Ginny trailing off with a wide eyed stare to me. " I, I don't understand, what do you mean, shit what did I do" I said coming to understand what she meant.

"Well first of all I found you in the bathroom collapsed next to Blaise so I got you up and and washed your face with water." As she said this I realised what a good friend Ginny was.

"And when you woke up you were muttering something about Draco" she continued "later I learnt that Draco's a death eater, sorry about that by the way. Anyway, I got you down to my room lucky we weren't spotted by anyone."

"Wait Ginny slow down, why could I walk down normally to your room" i asked concerned that Blaise had done something to me to fog my memory. "Oh I don't know really, maybe you hit your head on the ground when you collapses anyway you weren't able to walk without stomping your feet like a hippo.

So I get you to talk to me in my room and you tell me Draco's news and why Blaise was there and then you insist on going to professors Lupin's office and run off in me. So I lost you for about 2 hours and when I found you, you were half naked and pissed out of your mind." " I was what..." I exclaim.

"Believe I was as surprise as you are. So anyway then you drag me to the lake and strip off and drive in, I meant what the hell, if you wanted to go skinny dipping with me you could have just asked, no offence but I prefer guys." My mouth dropped open only to see that she had a mocking smile on her face. "I don't remember anything of this, why..." I asked almost to myself.

"Well that would be the fire whiskey. You were so pissed you properly thought I was Draco" Ginny smiled knowingly.

"Why would she think it was Draco" came a voice from the corner and Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak. "Harry" I almost screamed. "Why would you think it was Malfoy's, Hermy why would you go skinny dipping with Malfoy" Harry said looking between me and Ginny.

"Harry... What are you doing here" I spluttered "even Ginny isn't supposed to be here". "Stop changing the subject Herm, now answer me why would you even talk to Malfoy if you didn't have to" with those words he came close and grabbed my wrists. I looked hum straight in the eye and said "because I've been sleeping with him for the last 2 days".

Harry dropped both of my wrists and backed away "you... You and him, him have being doing..." He trailed off " but you hate him only 2 days ago you punched him in the face" he exclaimed.

"Harry you have to understand is that Hermione didn't mean any of this to happened but it's gotten so much more complicated than you can imagine" said ginny, trying to calm Harry. "Well no Ginny I can imagine it, he's a death eater just like I said, and something happened with Blaise ."

"Ok you were right about Draco... I meant Malfoy. But he doesn't want to he one, the dark lords making him and emm... Forget about Blaise, he's an idiot" I said trying to explain Draco's motive of being a death eater.

"Hermione Granger, you've been lying to me for the last 2 days now I don't want any more secrets" he looked at me sternly."

Ok Harry, but you have to promise not to get angry" I said and quickly continued before he could interrupt "Blaise, em... Blaise... Hurt me" his stunned expression cut me off. "No he... He didn't... No Hermy, he..." Harry stood up abruptly. "No, no Harry you can do anything and not... Fully.

Also me and Draco have already taken care of it, that why Blaise was lying unconscious. Harry please Blaise is done with he's a fucking dick and he wouldn't hurt me again Tears began to swell up in my eyes and Harry rushed forward. "Oh Hermy, I'm so sorry I hate that you lied to me, and you know I hate Malfoy but if he is good enough for you then I guess I'll just dislike him for you."

I buried myself into Harry's chest and he rocked me back and forward, he wa like the big brother I had never had. Ginny squealed " Awww guys, this is too cute" and she flung herself onto us.

I giggled "Guys I love you and all but if we make anymore sound Madam Pomfrey will be onto us." Harry sart up and swept my hair away from my face, "Ok Hermy, I have classes tomorrow so I got to go" and with that he kissed my forehead. "Oh harry you won't tell Ron will you" I asked as a horrifying thought came into my head. "What do you think I am, an idiot, no I won't tell Ron" and ducking back under the invasity cloak he left. I looked up at Ginny and she was biting her lip and staring at the place where Harry had vanished.

"You still like him" I said. "Yea" she said timidly "He's just so..." "I know" I replied "and if I can get Draco you can definitely get Harry". She smiled at me and I smiled back "Thanks Herms" she ruffled my hair and left.

I was left alone in the hospital wing, I was going back over the things Ginny had told me. The past night was made a lot clearer but there was still the mystery of what I had done when I had escaped Ginny. I was sure I hadn't got to Lupin's, but if not there where.

And how had I gotten so drunk, so drunk that I couldn't even remember what had happened. I lode back down on the bed and as soon as I closed my eyes another flash back hit me like a tonne of bricks.

_ Ahh Hermione Granger, we meet at last. Wow that sounded really creepy, hahaha ahh wellSo you're the one who has got Draco so worked up" said a voice from the corner_

_**Well... Yea... Hope u lile it, please please review, love you all Light :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry this ones really short but I had this whole concert thing to practice for and you know the junior cert :( hey but do you guys want to give me a day ie. wens day ect. So I have a dead line ok hope you like it :) **

My head hurt as hell as I was getting the flash backs. Pansy came down the stairs smirking at me. "Well little Hermione, why is little little goody too shoes Granger in an abandoned corridor, at 2 in the morning.

Wait don't answer, I know Granger has turned into Draco's whore, hasn't she" Pansy taunted. "Don't start on me Parkinson, I'm not in the mood" I said walking away from her. "Nawww well I'm sorry once you discovered everything about Draco you ran, you know so typical of a mud blood." She said. I froze, her word stung me, "you think now I know that Draco's a death eater I don't care about him, I don't..." I trailed off not knowing how I felt about Draco yet. "You know Granger I don't believe that whole good girl thing, you want to know what I think". " Not really" I muttered under my breath.

" I think you used Draco and now that you have discovered that the beautiful has baggage you've dropped him". My back stiffened, I basically ran over to her, got my wand out out of my pocket and touched it to her neck. "How dare you, you know nothing of me" I snapped. She laughed "oh Granger I know exactly what you're like, because I was only like you and Granger you're getting slow." I followed her glance and saw that her wand pointing at my chest from under her robes she disarmed me and my wand went flying. She pointed her wand at my throat "Ok Granger, I'll make a deal with you, I won't kill you if you play wizard truth and dare with me". I spat in her face but looking back at the dangerously pod sooner wand said " fine, you good for nothing bitch".

**Hey guys sorry this ones really short but I had this whole concert thing to practice for and you know the junior cert :( hey but do you guys want to give me a day ie. wens day ect. So I have a dead line ok hope you like it :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys hope you like this, review ;)**

she lead me down to a hide room on the Slytherin's common room.

The room was small and mainly contained a huge poker table with a variety of playing cards on in. Pansy sat down at the table but I stayed in the door way. "Fine miss goody goody, what type of truth and dare do you want to play" she said with malis. "We could play the old fashioned way or cards or a charm..." I cut her off.

" Both old fashioned and cards, lets take a risk I said as I sat down opposite her. "Ohh is little Granger trying to prove herself, fine both but first give me your arm" She said in a sing song voice. I clutched my vulnerable fore arm to my chest.

She laughed snidely "Oh please, you don't think I would trust you, you have to make a blood swear that if I win you have do to do something I want and visa versa" she said. I let her take my wrist and with a small dagger she revealed from within her robes.

She cut a small slit in her wrist and then mine, I stung a bit but the pain stopped after a while. She pressed her fore arm to mine, picked up her wand and muttered "Sandhreaim" with a small flick of her wand. I pulled away quickly and pressed a corner of my robes to my cut.

"Ok Granger, I'll go first" she lifted up a card, held it up to her eyes and read it aloud "truth, name your beloved and your past experience with him/her/it" she shrugged and said "Blaise, fucked him a few time" she said as if it meant nothing to her. "Your turn". I picked up a card and read "Cast a spell to give yourself bunny ears, nose and tail and keep it for a hour."

Pansy laughed as I cast a spell to do so. "Omg I want to be there when Draco see's you like this." "Fine your turn" I said without humour. "Pansy went to lift a card but I stopped her " no a personal one now" I said and she pause in her actions.

"Ok fine, I pick dare" said Pansy with a cruel smile. "Fine" I said with equal disgust "I dare you to... Strip dance for the common room."

Pansy looked shocked "but anyone could walk in... but... But" Pansy trailed off. "A dares a dare" I said with a smile. Pansy stood up with determination and walked into the common room with a look of determination .

Lucky for her there was only 2 first year that when she yelled at ran away, but anyone could walk in at any moment, and she thought I was a pussy but I just didn't want to know what she had lined up for me after her dare.

She worked down slowly starting with her top. For a girl who had never apparently stripped she was awfully good at it, like I mean lesbians isn't really my thing but it was so funny watching her face, her pure terror what any one could walk in on her half naked by now.

She worked her way down to her shirt and really slowly lifted up and then pulled it down so that it hit the ground, she seemed to be getting into it, wanting some one to come in but no one did. As she reached up to undo the clasp on her bra there dungeon opened. Her bra fell to the floor as Blaise and Crabbe walked in.

Pansy eyes widened in horror but she kept on dancing, moving her hips in time to a silent drum beat inside her head. Crabbe and Blaise did a double take as they took in the scene, Pansy topless in the empty common room.

Blaise smiled and said "wow Pansy what a pleasant surprise" but Pansy sticking to our deal didn't say anything. "Crabbe go" commanded "but..." Crabbe protested "GO" Balsie said a little louder but still in a calm voice, all during this Pansy still danced and stripped teasing Blaise.

Crabbe left and Balsie sat down on one of the leather coaches to obverse her. She got a slight smile on her face as Blaise watched her fantasied by her, and could tell that she loved it, having as the card out gawk at her, also drooling at the mouth. She glided her hands along her body up her amazing curves around her nipples, pleasuring herself. She sliped her hands into her red lace panties stroking herself, up and down making groaning noises.

Blaise sat back to release him straining pants, he was so hard, OMG his guy really got turned on by everything.

Pansy slowly slipped down her panties what were now soaked. She now fully naked, she smiled at him sweetly gave a little bow said "stay there baby, you might be useful" and left caring her clothes. She ran back into the poker room and quickly put on her clothes.

"Very nice" I said knowing she enjoined herself. "Ok you bitch, your turn and believe me you going to get pay back for that one.

**hey guys well ye... Please review a certain day you would like to have updates on :) or any other dares/truths you want Pansy and her ions to have love to hear them, love ya Light 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys sorry it's been so long this one is really hot and I hope you like it I know hermione seem like a slut but as I repeat in the fanfic, she under a blood dare. Hope you like it :) **

Pansy sat down opposite me and I smiled at her and she smiled back, "your turn." "Oh please you loved that" I said smiling wider.

"Maybe" she said waggling her eyebrows. She put her elbows on the table and said in a serious voice "ok I know I said I love Blaise but that still doesn't mean I'm going to let this opportunity go.

We are going to give Blaise the night of his life." I stared at her "seriously... But... What about Draco."

"I blood dares a blood dare." "Fine you bitch" I said with malaise. She stood up and pulled on her clothes and then say back down at the table. "Ok miss goody goody, I dare you..." She looked down at the ground for some imperative "to get rid of the bunny ears and stuff and give Blaise a lap dance in what ever he wants you to wear."

She said this with a smile it took a second for her request to set in, I had sort of forgiven Blaise since Harry had told me in the hospital wing that when I had knocked Blaise out he had list his memory and basically become a different person.

I walked out of the poker room into the common room. Blaise looked at me stunned "truth and dare baby" I purred "now what do you want me to wear" I didn't exactly want to cheat on Draco but I had to or else we'll it would be bad.

He gulped stunned "em... Panties". I nodded and quickly striped. I looked at him on the sofa and crowned, "that's not going to work, em... Do you have a stool." He nodded so energetically it was pathetic. He stood up and ran off to a near by room.

i stood there awkwardly hopping no one who come in. Pansy poked her head out and winked at me. Blaise came running out with a heavy looking chair. He sat down and stared at me expectantly.

i walked towards him and sat down on his lap. I really had no idea what I was doing but I could see just by sitting on Blaise lap it made him horny. I stared to move on his lap grinding into his lap I stated to rub my boobs, pressing them together and twisting my nipples.

He was staring at me transfixed. I pulled back and a little so I could stand and mushed my boobs into his face. I thought I was observably weird but he seem to like it, he pulled me back onto his lap by my ass.

he took both of my boobs into his hands and squeezed them slightly I stared grinding into his crouch again. His hands moved up to my nipples and pinched them. I wrapped my arms around his neck arched my back and groaned

He smiled, "I don't remember much of you Granger but I do remember you being a tight ass, no that I would might a tight ass right now" he smiled cockily. "Oh baby I'm just getting started" I whispered in his ear.

i started to move up and down on his lap, sort of dry humping him, I didn't know why but I just felt like the thing to do. He closed his eyes and groaned as his trousers became tighter.

I pushed my boobs back in his face and licked one of my nipples, "umm Granger you taste good" he said, a alarm clock went off in my head, " I leaned down and kissed his eye " his lips went for mine but I got up and said "times done" I basically ran to the poker room.

Pansy was staring at me, "were the hell did you learn to do that, my god Draco is lucky to have you". I grinned "right you better get ready for your dare" her smile vanished almost at once. But then it returned "oh please are you going to make me go fuck Blaise we'll honey, I've all ready done that" she said still smile.

"I'm not going to make you fuck Blaise I'm going to make you give Crabbe a blow job

**Wooo, so me I going to make a deal with all of you, I wouldn't update until I get a review wohahahah (what no I'm not black mailing ;) review any other dates you want to happen, if your upset hermione has sort of cheated on Draco ect. Love ya Light ;)**


End file.
